


Home Truths

by AndrastesKnickerweasle, little_abyss, renegadechristie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, M/M, Satinalia, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesKnickerweasle/pseuds/AndrastesKnickerweasle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_abyss/pseuds/little_abyss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadechristie/pseuds/renegadechristie
Summary: When Fenris receives a letter, summoning him home to the dreaded Satinalia family gathering, he comes up with a plan to ruin the holiday.  Anders assists, though, of course, nothing quite goes as planned.  Written for the Fenders Phone Game, 2017.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aby here: This was written, as the summary says, for the Fenders Phone Game which was organised by the delightful [emotionalmorphine](http://emotionalmorphine.tumblr.com/). The game was that we wrote a chapter each in a little group, only seeing the chapter which had preceded our own... so this is the first time that my co-authors are seeing the results of our work!
> 
> This first chapter was written by the incomparable [renegadechristie](http://renegadechristie.tumblr.com/). Chapter two was written by the charming [Andrastesknickerweasle ](https://andrastesknickerweasel.tumblr.com/). And chapter three was written by [yours truly](https://littlexabyss.tumblr.com/). Please ignore what AO3 is telling you about authorship, aby was just the one that got tasked with adding all this to the Archive! And of course, we hope you enjoy this story!

Fenris stared at the letter in his hands. Who sent letters by post anymore, when email was so prevalent nowadays? His sister, Varania, of course. On fine, thick paper, and calligraphed letters to boot. She had really outdone herself this time.

 

_Dearest Brother_ , it said, and just the first line was enough to make Fenris’ stomach turn. It sounded so pompous, so… very much like his sister.

 

> Your presence is requested for the annual Satinala holiday feast, and we do look so forward to meeting your girlfriend. Mother has been quite insistent on meeting her for some time. I, on the other hand, look forward to seeing you again, as it has been ages since you’ve come for the holiday dinners. Mother kindly reminds you to wear your formal clothing for the annual holiday photos, which she will send out to all of our other relatives. It is imperative that you come this year, Brother, since Danarius will be there. You remember how Mother said that she was marrying him? Since you did not show up to the wedding– quite rude, I might add– this will be your first year meeting him. Do be polite.
> 
> Your loving sister,
> 
> Varania

 

Fenris growled and crushed the letter in his hand, balling it up. We do look so forward to meeting your girlfriend his sister wrote, obviously she didn’t know that Fenris had broken up with the woman many years ago– he rarely told his family about his personal life. It was heavily implied that if he didn’t bring someone with him, Mother would be most displeased and likely to cause a scene. Fenris’s scowl deepened. Danarius was not a pleasant person to be around, and if he saw that Fenris had displeased his mother– in whatever imaginary fashion it was– he would likely pay for it. No, he had to bring a date. But who? He had been single for quite some time now, and it wasn’t like he was actively dating.

 

“All your growling and sighing is making it hard for me to concentrate on my homework, Fenris,” Anders said, looking up from the sea of textbooks he had scattered all over the table. Fenris jumped, nearly forgetting that his roommate had been in the dining area, studying for finals.

“Is everything okay?” Anders asked, fixing Fenris with a concerned look. “Was it a bill?”

“No,” Fenris said shortly, unballing the letter and smoothing it out against his thigh, before re-reading it. “My sister,” he said after a moment. “I am to return home for the holidays. Mother wants to meet my girlfriend.”

 

“How nice,” Anders said with a forced smile. He wasn’t sure if Fenris actually had a girlfriend. Despite being roommates for a few years, he actually didn’t know much about the man, other than he kept to himself mostly, and always did the dishes after every meal. “How long have you been with her–?” 

“I don’t have a girlfriend!” Fenris snapped. “I broke up with her years ago– she’s moved on, married, even. I haven’t been home in years.”

Anders said nothing, shocked at the sudden outburst but he kept his mouth shut and tried to maintain a neutral fixed on his face.

 

Fenris growled and balled up the letter again. “My sister and my mother are always…. Meddling. They wish to see me in a fortuitous arrangement. Varania has even implied that if I don’t bring my girlfriend, that I will likely have my trust fund denied.”

“Wait, you’re a trust fund kid?” Anders asked, his mouth open slightly.

“Yes, although I do not see how that matters, it is not like I have seen any of that money. Mother likes to dangle it over my head until I do as she says. It is part of the reason I moved to Kirkwall– she hated that. Said it was beneath me. Then she went and married that bastard Danarius.”

Anders nodded, even though he didn’t understand what was going on. “So you need to go home for the holidays. That’s not a problem. Me and Pounce will look after the apartment. Just let me know when you’re leaving and when you’re coming back.”

 

“I’m not going.” Fenris said.

 

“I thought you said you needed to go–?” Anders asked.

“She can keep that money, I don’t need it or want it–”

“Must be nice,” Anders mumbled under his breath. He had scholarships, but even with those he had to pay out of pocket for his medical school. A little part of him couldn’t help but resent that Fenris was rich. Did he have to have it all? Good looks AND money? It just wasn’t fair.

“Besides, if I show up alone, I will be cast out anyway. A man my age should be settled down by now, after all.” Fenris said with a scathing amount of sarcasm. Anders checked his homework to make sure it hadn’t caught fire.

 

“Why don’t you just take someone with you? Have them pretend to be your girlfriend.” Anders said as he went back to his homework. Finals were in two days, he really needed to study, as fascinating as Fenris’s family drama was, it was distracting.

“There’s an idea…” Fenris mused with a smile on his face. “Someone my family would definitely disapprove of, and then I wouldn’t have to go to any more of these family functions. I could finally be free of them.”

“Great, so ask Isabela, she’d be willing to turn your family function on its head, probably by flirting with your sister and your stepfather at the same time…” Anders said only half listening.

 

“No..” Fenris said thoughtfully. “I need someone Mother would definitely hate. I need…” He looked over at Anders– dressed in a raggedy shirt and a pair of pink pajama pants, hunched over his school books, his cat Pounce lying at his feet and batting playfully at a loose thread. “You.”

“Wait, what?!” Anders’ head snapped up and he looked at Fenris. “Me? Why me?”

“You’re a humanitarian.” Fenris shrugged. “Mother hates anyone who is selfless.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think that would be a fun holiday…” Anders said raising an eyebrow.

 

“Come with me, Anders.” Fenris said and Anders had to fight the shiver that threatened to run down his spine. Fenris had a gleam in his eye that Anders found mischievous and sexy and the thought of pretending to be Fenris’s partner for a holiday… did sound fun… if awkward at first. He blushed.

“I really don’t know…” Anders said hesitantly.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Fenris said. “I’ll pay for your next semester. In full.”

Anders mouth moved but no words came out.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Fenris asked, his eyebrow raised.

“…When do we leave?” Anders asked, wondering what he was about to get himself into.

Fenris smiled, and Anders felt his heart beating faster. Maker, if he wasn’t a beautiful man…

“We leave next week. Do you have formal wear?” When Anders didn’t answer, Fenris clucked his tongue. “We will go shopping after your finals then.”

 

And with that, Anders found himself a plus-one to a family function in Tevinter, with his roommate Fenris, and– if all went well– his next semester fully paid for. He wondered briefly just how horrible this experience was going to be, obviously terrible enough to warrant Fenris doling enough cash out to pay for an entire semester of school. He sighed. He just wasn’t able to concentrate on his homework now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter is by the charming AndrastesKnickerweasle...

12 hours cramming, 11 textbooks open, 10 energy shots, 9 tv dinners, 8 mental breakdowns, 7 shifts rotation, 6 papers turned in, 5 hours sleep, 4 finals passed, 3 hours layover, 2 red eye flights, one cat through customs and a blighted partridge and a pear tree later, and their Salinalia holiday in Tevinter had arrived.  Or at least they had arrived, at the baggage claim of the Minrathous International Airport to be specific, looking vaguely lost amidst a mountain of suitcases and bags, one of which was meowing pitifully. 

“I can’t believe you brought your cat.”  Fenris groaned, again.

Anders cooed into the mesh opening of the soft pet carrier bag Fenris insisted looked like a purse.  “Don’t you listen to Fenris!  Daddy would never abandon you for so long to Hawke and his smelly icky dog!  No he wouldn’t, no he wou-“

 

 

“Ahem.”  Both men turned from the spectacle Anders was making of himself and faced the man that had interrupted their private (if one sided) conversation.  He somehow managed to stand taller than Anders, which was a feat in itself, and his perfectly tailored tuxedo and stern expression only heightened his imposing image.   “Mr. Leto and his…” his lip curled with thinly veiled disgust as he took in Anders’ lanky frame clad in faded jeans torn from wear and tear rather than any desire to be trendy and his ‘Save a Griffon, Ride a Warden’ t-shirt, “…companion I presume?”

Fenris answered him with a crisp nod, which the tuxedoed gentleman returned before turning sharply and leading the way out the doors to the loading zone.  Anders scrambled to grab his luggage and follow.  “Leto?” Anders asked Fenris under his breath with no small amount of confusion.

“It is a name I no longer go by,” Fenris grumbled, “despite what my family would have you believe.”

“So is this guy, like, your family’s butler or something?”

“He is their chauffeur, which can only mean,” he sighed heavily, a deep frown on his lips and the faint flush of embarrassment staining his ears, “Mother has sent the limousine.”

Anders beamed in childlike wonder.  “Y- you have a limo?!”

 

Fenris gave him a tight smile with a feral flash of teeth, “Welcome to the family, darling.”

 

* * *

 

Anders’ excitement at his first limo ride was infectious, despite Fenris having been in one countless times, and the elf would have been all too happy to simply remain in the car for the rest of their visit.  Touring the sunny Tevinter landscape, Anders obnoxiously (and perhaps somewhat cutely) pushing every button and flipping every switch to see what would happen, Pounce enjoying his freedom from the carrier by digging his claws in deep to knead at the imported Antivan leather upholstery in a way his mother would hate; it was the most enjoyable car trip Fenris had ever been on.  Sadly, they had to reach their destination at some point, as much as he might wish otherwise.

 

“Leto!”  A pretty elven woman, perhaps in her 40’s, with dark auburn hair and Fenris’ striking emerald eyes approached them with quick graceful steps.  “Oh how I’ve missed you!  Come here and give your mother a hug- oh but take your shoes off, we just put in Arlathan mahogany, isn’t it fabulous?”  Isn’t that forest supposed to be protected?  Anders thought grimly as he and Fenris toed off their shoes.  Fenris looked about as happy to receive his mother’s dainty hug and kiss on the cheek as Pounce was whenever he heard he was getting a bath.  “Varania, your brother is here!  Come and greet him and his…” her gaze finally managed to stop skirting around the scruffy human cluttering up her foyer to give him her full attention.  She frowned.  “Friend.”

 

For the first time since the interaction began, Fenris smiled.  “Mother, this is Anders, my boyfriend.”

Anders smiled charmingly and grasped her hand to shake it enthusiastically in overtly Ferelden fashion.  “Please to meet you-“ Anders’ smile turned the slightest bit wicked as he laid it on thick, “Mom!”

“Mom- I- oh my… Leto- I thought-“

 

She was fanning herself now, looking about ready to faint, and Fenris felt as though he could kiss Anders.  It might even help cement their story…

“Leto, what have you done to mother?!”  Chided a younger woman, with ginger hair and the same eyes that had to be Fenris’ sister, as she came rushing to her mother’s side.  “And you there, why aren’t you bringing the bags up?!”  Anders blinked and pointed to himself in question when her angry gaze fell on him.  “Yes, you!  I swear, it’s impossible to find good help these days!”

“No, Varania, this- this is Leto’s- his-“ Fenris’ mother stammered, clearly thriving in her daughter’s attention and playing up her shock by nearly swooning in her embrace.

 

Anders’ nearly swooned himself when Fenris sidled closer and wrapped a hand confidently around his waist.  “Anders, this is my sister Varania.  Varania, this is Anders…” Fenris smirked, savoring the look of horror dawning on his sister’s face, “my boyfriend.”

Whatever response Varania had to that bombshell was effectively silenced by the plaintive meow issuing from the bag slung over Anders’ shoulder.

 

The Lady of the house seemed to instantly recover from her near nervous breakdown to glare daggers at the mewing handbag.  “What.  Is.  That?!”  She made a great show of daintily covering her nose, “Is that a… a cat?” 

Given the way she said ‘cat’ with the same disgust most people would say ‘darkspawn’, Anders didn’t feel the least bit guilty pulling Pounce out of his carrier to be presented proudly before him.  “Congratulations Mom, you’re a Grandma!”

 

She finally fainted.

 

“My my, I seem to have missed some excitement.”  A new voice said from the freshly opened doorway, a sharp gleam in his eye and an oily smirk on his face.  Danarius had, at last, made his appearance.

In an act that really shouldn’t have surprised anyone, Danarius handily solved the problem of his comatose wife by simply giving her a sharp slap across the face.  As she blinked blearily up at him, he gave her a condescending pat on the head and said, “I don’t see my tea being made my pet.”

 

Despite Fenris’ strained relationship with his mother, Anders had needed to wrap an arm around his ‘boyfriend’ in turn to keep him from launching himself at the foul man when his mother raced off toward the kitchen to put the kettle on.  Though Anders completely understood the compulsion, especially after he found himself the topic of conversation when they moved to the formal dining room to enjoy a fresh brewed cup of tea…

“Oh, you are a Doctor Anders?”  Fenris’ mother asked hopefully after they’d continued their extended introductions, seemingly desperate to find a silver lining to the situation. 

“A challenging career to be certain, if you are up to it.”  Danarius’ sneer made plain his opinion on whether or not he thought Anders up to the task.

“Anders has just completed his rotation at the top of his group.  Which one was it, oncol- oncalli- what was it darling?”  Fenris’ eyes gleamed with mischief as he gave him a grin.  Of course, he knew how the word was pronounced, as he’d certainly heard his roommate bitch about his current rotation enough to last a lifetime, but he was giving him a chance to show off a bit.

 

Anders returned his grin.  “Oncology love.”

“Yes.  And the heart one before that…”

“Cardiology.”

“You’re so smart.”  Fenris sighed dreamily.

 

Maker, even Anders was getting a little disgusted at the show they were putting on, but it would all be worth it to see the impressed look on Danarius’ smug face… Anders reluctantly tore his gaze away from the shimmering emerald depths of Fenris’ eyes (Maker had they always been so pretty?) and saw his detractor’s expression of… complete disinterest.

“Ah, so you are still a medical student, and one that can rattle off technical terms from a textbook no less, how adorable.”  Anders wanted nothing more than to punch the smug smile off his stupid face- “Though perhaps you might want to focus on a single specialty, rather than your buffet approach of playing Doctor.”

“With all due respect,” which meant none as far as Anders was concerned, “how do you propose I choose a specialization if I don’t experience what each one has to offer?”

“A true Doctor can feel his calling.”

“And I suppose you think yourself an expert on the subject?”  Anders was surprised he’d managed to get any words out at all, given how tightly his teeth were clenched.

 

 

Fenris’ mother chose that moment to butt in with a patronizing little chuckle.  “Oh, didn’t I mention?  My Danarius is a Doctor too.”  She said with obvious pride.

“Oh, is that so?”  Anders asked, as convincing a smile as he could muster twitching painfully onto his face, “What field?”

“Forensic Pathology.”

 

 

A chill ran down Anders’ spine at the cold smile of pure delight on the bastard’s face.  Leave it to a creep like him to get his jollies cutting up dead people.  “A- ah- noble profession.”

“No matter what field you go into Anders, you can make a fine living as a Doctor.”  Fenris’ mother said in a way she must have felt was comforting.  Though it was likely only a comfort to herself.  After all, if her son was going to bring home a scruffy human boyfriend, the least he’d better do is make good money. 

A grin curled onto his lips once more.  “Actually, I’d hoped to concentrate on small non-profit programs, maybe do some work with Doctors Without Borders in Seheron...”

“Oh…” her simpering smile gave way to an unattractive pout, “you won’t be living in some little shack in the jungle will you?”

 

 

Fenris’ smirk grew at his mother’s dismay.  “Sometimes just a tent,” he said as he captured Anders’ hand in his and smoothly raised their entwined hands to brush his lips against his ‘boyfriend’s’ knuckles and gaze into his eyes, “but as long as I am with you it shall be home.”

“You would be going with him?!”  

Anders barely registered her squawked reply over the rapid beating of his heart.  Of course, they had discussed all this on the plane rides; the way they met, their ‘first date’, their supposed future plans together, and of course… PDA.  It had to look convincing after all.  But somehow talking about it in an academic sense was entirely different from having Fenris’ very real, very warm, very soft and incredibly kissable looking lips caressing his skin…

 

“A waste.”  Danarius’ cold sneer washed away the blush rising to his cheeks better than a bucket of ice water.

Though he hadn’t been clear about what exactly this ‘waste’ was, Anders suspected he was the main culprit.  “I beg your pardon?”

“It is a waste,” he replied matter-of-factly, “to have spent so much time and money on medical school only to throw it away on those that can never repay you.”

Anders’ eyes narrowed.  “I wouldn’t call using my knowledge to help those that need it most ‘throwing it away’, unless you call saving people’s lives a ‘waste’?”

 

His lips twitched upward into a sinister smirk.  “We all die sooner or later, with or without your selfless aid.  I call your inevitable failure to save everyone ‘job security’.”

 

* * *

 

“For the record, I hate your stepfather!”  Anders proclaimed, each word punctuated by another article of clothing being shoved violently into the wardrobe in his and his ‘boyfriend’s’ shared guest room.  “What a sociopathic, sadistic, narcissistic, egotistical, morally bankrupt-“ he found himself cut off mid-rant by something warm and fuzzy being shoved in his face.

“Take your cat and breathe Anders.”  While Anders set about taking Fenris’ sound advice by plopping down on the bed to cuddle his cat, Fenris began straightening Anders’ clothing before beginning to add his own at a much calmer pace.  “And I will thank you not to refer to him as my stepfather.  He is my foolish mother’s detestable husband, nothing more.”

 

 

“Gaah” Anders groaned from somewhere in the depths of Pounce’s orange fur, “why did she marry him?  Why would anyone marry him, or see him and not want to punch him on sight?!”

“I believe they feel the same about my ‘dating’ you.”

Anders sheepishly scratched the back of his head.  “Sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away.”

Fenris smirked.  “Not at all.  That could not have gone better had we planned it.”

“Speaking of unplanned,” Anders waggled his eyebrows and patted the bed he sat on, the room’s only bed, “one bed huh?  I do hope you don’t plan on taking advantage of our sleeping arrangements and deflower me before we’re married.”  He said in a sultry tone, which instantly devolved into a fit of laughter when Fenris threw a pair of rolled up socks at his nose.

 

“You wish.”

Anders chuckled awkwardly, uncertain if he wished to deny that particular statement until too much time had passed and the truth of it filled the room.  And if I do? 

Fenris was thankful his back was facing the other man, as it served to hide his rising blush quite handily.  He had planned to accept the situation with a modicum of grace, but leave it to Anders to bring up the bronto in the room.  “As I said, my mother expects me to have been settled for some time now.  I am certain she thought to speed the process along with these arrangements.”

 

“Well, joke’s on her huh?”  Anders winced at how wistful that had come out.

“Indeed,”  Fenris replied in a clipped tone.  He closed the drawer and slipped into his side of the bed.  “We had best turn in early.  My mother will expect us downstairs for breakfast bright and early tomorrow morning.”

 

Anders groaned and flopped back against the pillows on his side of the headboard, leaving Pounce to find his own spot amidst the down comforter while he shimmied his way beneath the blankets.  “Maker, setting an alarm on holiday!?  Your family is just so- I mean-“ he stopped himself and bit his lip upon realizing he couldn’t come up with a word that wasn’t offensive.

A deep sigh issued from the man beside him before he began speaking softly.  “It was not always so.  When I was young, my mother used to work 3 jobs to support my sister and I.  It was hard at times, but even so, back then… we were happy.  Had I known this would happen, kaffas, I only wanted to help!”  He muttered with a bitter grimace, his fist clenched in the plush bedding.  “I wanted to help ease her burden, so when the University in Minrathous advertised a paid medical study…”

 

Anders couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him.  Those types of studies could be life saving, but if the medical journals out of Tevinter were to be believed, they were also incredibly risky.  “You didn’t.”

“I did.  It would have paid a few hundred gold, which would have been a fortune for us back then, so I forged my mother’s signature on the release form and joined the study.  However, the procedure…” he turned to lay on his back and held up a hand to study the network of pale raised scars running along each finger, down his arm and beyond, marring his entire body, “…it went wrong.  My mother received the settlement, as I was underage at the time, and it affords them this lifestyle, but it… changed them, led them into the path of Danarius…”

 

 

In truth, Anders had always wondered what had caused the elf’s extensive and distinctive scarring, but since Fenris never talked about it he hadn’t pushed.  Now he almost wished he didn’t know, imagining what might have been done to him in that lab.  “It wasn’t your fault.  You just wanted to help.”

Fenris turned his head to give him a wry smile.  “And what is it that Merrill always says the path to the Dread Wolf’s den is paved with?”

“…Arlathan mahogany?”  Anders said with a smirk. 

That surprised a chuckle out of his melancholy bedmate.  “Goodnight Anders.”

“Goodnight Fenris.”

 

* * *

 

The next 3 days at Casa de Fenris were… interesting to say the least.  Whether they were making Satinalia cookies (‘The frosting is sloppy.  I hope for all our sakes you do not go into surgery, Mr. Anders.’), telling Satinalia stories before the fire (‘And so it was that they burnt Andraste at the stake, and the twin moons shone their glorious light upon the righteous act, leading the faithful to Tevinter to watch her burn for her sins against the Imperium’), doing last minute Satinalia shopping (wherein Anders became Varania’s personal pack mule for the multitude of gifts bought mostly for herself), or going on Danarius’ ill-advised ‘father-son’ outing to cut down a Satinalia tree (which involved entirely too much time with an ax spent in Danarius’ hand for anyone’s liking), many a precious holiday memory was made. 

 

Suffice it to say, by the time Satinalia dinner was upon them, tensions and emotions were running high.

 

 

Fenris willed his hands to stop shaking as he fidgeted with Anders’ tie, a habit Anders had noticed the elf picked up when he was particularly stressed.  “Hey,” Anders gently grasped his hands in a way that was becoming entirely too familiar, “you ok?”

“Yes.”  Fenris sighed and squeezed his hands before gently shaking them off to continue his task.  “I simply cannot bear the thought of one more moment around that man.”

“Agreed.  But at least after dinner, we’re finally done.”  Though he had meant to be reassuring, Anders couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness that their time as a ‘couple’ would soon come to an end.  When he envisioned going back to their former lives as roommates who barely spoke, Anders came to the sudden revelation that if he were asked to choose between the Fenris paying for his next term of med school as promised, or Fenris continuing to hold his hand and smiling at him like he meant something to him… the answer came far easier than he would have thought…

 

Pounce’s meow at his owner’s mention of ‘dinner’ broke him out of this thoughts.  The tabby hopefully looked up at him from his spot on the bed to which he had been confined during their stay due to Fenris’ mother’s supposedly deadly feline allergy.  “Not for you Pounce!  You’ve already had your dinner, though I wish you could come with me.”

Fenris gave him a wry smile, “Perhaps he can be in the family portrait?”

Anders groaned.  “How could I forget?  I swear, who has a formal dinner with lots of red wine and fancy sauces, and then takes pictures in said formal wear?  Is this some sort of test of my table manners?  Because I’m liable to fail.”

 

 

“I would not put it past them.”  He had finished straightening the tie and was more absently petting it at this point, but Anders wasn’t about to point that out.  “Either way I wouldn’t complain if you pulled a face during their blighted photo.”  Fenris looked up with a smirk.

He chuckled softly.  “You don’t think I’ll look funny enough wearing this monkey suit?”  He’s said it as a joke, but in truth he felt completely out of sorts in the dapper suit Fenris had helped him pick out for the trip.  It looked like it should have belonged to a suave secret agent or a sophisticated noble, and instead they’d let a gangly nerd like him walk out with it.

Fenris’ smirk turned into something else.  Something softer and infinitely more vulnerable.  “You look very handsome Anders.”

Anders gulped, a flush rising to his cheeks to match the one he spied springing up at the tips of Fenris’ ears.  “Oh, well ah- so do you… look handsome I mean… you look handsome… knickerweasels!”  He muttered, his tongue tripping over itself as visions of more enjoyable activities for it suddenly sprang to mind the longer he looked at Fenris.

 

 

The elf’s flush intensified, his eyes widening adorably before he hastily looked away to compose himself.  “I- thank you.  Anders…” he took up absently fiddling with the tie once more, his fingertips occasionally straying to linger on the taller man’s chest, “I know this trip has been… less than ideal… and I know you could have had a more enjoyable holiday had you not come… but I… I appreciate your help in this.  I- thank you, Anders, for everything.”

He found himself gravitating closer to the blushing fidgeting elf until their foreheads rested lightly together.  “It’s certainly been an experience, but… I can imagine worse fates than…” in a move as brave as it was foolhardy, Anders reached out to gently grasp Fenris’ waist, “…than being your boyfriend.”

 

Fenris would normally laugh at such a sentiment, tried to laugh in fact, but no sound came out. It was as though his heart had taken up residence somewhere in his throat, butterflies had taken wing in his stomach, his brain seemed to have taken leave entirely, and nothing was where it ought to be.  Except for the comforting warmth of Anders’ hands on his hip, that was more than welcome to stay.  When did the thought of being Anders’ boyfriend become anything but laughable?  A day ago, a week… Venhedis, who am I trying to kid?  “Anders…” Fenris breathed, all the trials and tribulations of the past week fading away until all that remained were the myriad of browns and golds dancing in Anders’ eyes, the warmth of his skin through the thin dress shirt, his lips, slightly parted and so so close-

 

 

“Leto, Anders, I believe I told you Satinalia dinner was to be at 5 o’clock sharp!”

 

Fenris let out a shuttering gasp as his mother’s shrill yell utterly shattered the moment.  Venhedis, he almost, we almost…  He took a reluctant step away, suddenly unable to meet Anders’ eyes, too afraid of finding relief rather than disappointment.

Anders mourned Fenris’ warm presence once he stepped away, so much so that he thought very seriously of just saying fuck all to the blighted dinner and pulling the other man into his arms.  In the end, he chickened out, as always, and gave a stilted laugh, desperate to break the awkward tension.  “I - I guess it’s show time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and _this_ chapter is by me, little_abyss!

They moved downstairs, their heavy tread muffled by the thick cream carpet.  The house was warm - too warm for Anders’ liking, and he pulled uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt, already feeling stifled by the oppressive atmosphere.  As soon as his mother’s voice had ruined the moment, Fenris had stiffened, the mask descending over his features once more.  Anders sighed quietly as he looked at the back of Fenris’ head.  When he’d said Anders’ name, in that beautiful low tone, the need apparent in his eye - that moment had brought everything into sharp focus for Anders.  He sniffed slightly, the rich aroma of the Satinalia feast in his nose, and resolved that on the plane home, he would confess his feelings, consequences be damned.

 

The room was lush with candlelight, the deep burgundy of the tablecloth offset with a huge, gorgeous arrangement of pale roses.  Danarius stood at the head of the table - of course, Anders thought rather bitterly, the better to lord it over everyone else - as a nervous looking elven woman poured red wine from a crystal decanter.  “Ah, Leto,” he said, not looking up from the wine in his glass, “Finally.  I have an announcement which concerns you.”

Anders watched as Fenris jaw clenched.  “That is not my name.  And can you not see that Anders is here too?  I would…”

Oh Maker, this was going badly already, and there wasn’t even any food on the table yet.  Anders put a gentle hand on Fenris’ elbow and murmured, “Don’t worry about me.”

 

Fenris shrugged off his touch and lowered his chin, glowering at Danarius, who took a nonchalant sip of wine and nodded to the elf.  “Acceptable.  You are dismissed,” he told her, and she cringed back from him and fled the room.  From the opposite door through which the elf exited, Fenris’ mother and Varania entered, both attired in evening gowns.  “Leto, Anders.  Oh, thank goodness,” Fenris’ mother trilled loudly - she sounded slightly hysterical, Anders thought worriedly, “I thought you’d never come!  And I gave you such explicit instructions!”

Varania smirked unpleasantly, plucking a rose from the arrangement on the table and twirling it between her fingers.  “Can we get this over with?  I’m bored.”

“Varania!  Keep a civil tongue, or…”

She only rolled her eyes at her mother, moving a stray lock of hair from her forehead with a sigh.  “It’s not my fault.  Leto and his doofy human were late.  Don’t shout, mother, it’s…”

 

“Anders is not a doofy human,” Fenris seethed quietly, and it felt like there were suddenly a thousand eyes on them.  Anders swallowed, then Danarius chuckled quietly.

“It does not matter what Anders is or isn’t,” he smiled, inclining his head to Anders with his eyebrow raised.  “I have tolerated this for long enough.  This afternoon, I made a call to the Dean of Enrollments at Minrathous University.  As you know, Leto, he is a friend of the family, and has been for a long time.  He has assured me that the standard of their education is much higher than at the…” Danarius sneered slightly, “ _institution_ at which you are currently enrolled.  He has accepted you as a student, starting immediately.  Though mid-semester enrolments are unusual, I, of course, persuaded him to take you onboard, with the proviso that you maintain your current exceptional academic standards.  You will live here, with us, and undertake the courses which I deem appropriate…”

 

Anders glanced at Fenris, who had gone ashen.  His expression was blank, however, and Anders willed him to say something, anything.  As Danarius continued to intone his plan for Fenris to move back to Minrathous, Anders felt his heart beat faster.  Would this be the end?  Would Fenris just… give up?   _Please don’t,_ he thought desperately, _Please.  Be strong.  You can be free of him - just say the word.  I’m here.  I’ll help you all I can._

 

The room was silent.  Anders looked desperately at Varania, studying her nails with all the impression of utter boredom.  He turned his gaze to Fenris’ mother - surely she would see her son’s discomfort and say something?  But no, she was staring raptly at Danarius, a strange expression of hopeful docility on her face. “Leto,” Danarius said finally, sounding annoyed, “A gentleman responds promptly.”

_Fenris,_ Anders thought, suddenly panic-stricken, _Tell him you don’t want to, please, please, I…_

Fenris lowered his head.  His breath caught in his lungs, and Anders wanted to reach out somehow, to touch the elf, to do anything to let him know that he had support, he could defy this… this… _asshole_ who wanted to control his life, he could do it, Anders loved him and he could do it.  That he didn’t need Danarius’ money, that they’d get through, they’d do it together.  Fenris sighed quietly, and Anders bit his lip, thinking that he knew what would come next - meek acquiescence, a look of smug triumph on Danarius’ face, and another chance at happiness gone for Fenris.

 

And then, quite suddenly, Fenris looked up.  “No,” he said coldly, “The time is gone when you could take my choices from me.  They are my choices now - _my_ education, _my_ future, _my life._  I will not let you take anything more from me.  I am not yours to buy and sell at a whim.  I don’t want your money, I don’t want your influence, I don’t want you.  I never did.”  As Anders watched, Fenris glanced at his mother and Varania.  “I am sorry,” he said, a little more softly, “Sorry it had to end this way.  But you chose him long ago.”

Silence once more in the room, then Danarius looked at Anders, who quailed slightly, then stood up straighter and returned the glare.  “I suppose this is your doing?” he asked aggressively, glaring at Anders, who frowned and shook his head.

 

“No, but I…” he began, when suddenly Fenris interrupted him.

“How dare you?” he asked angrily, fists clenched at his sides, “Anders asked for none of this.  I asked him here, not brave enough to face you - you!  my own family! - on my own.  He endured this… this farce for my benefit.  Because although bringing him here to pose as my boyfriend began as a way merely to get a rise out of you, he has shown me more comfort, more compassion and love than any of you on a much shorter acquaintance.  I love him, and I would gladly follow him to the ends of the earth if he would have me do so.”  And with that, Fenris turned, his hands coming up and out to grab the lapels of Anders’ jacket.  He pulled the human forward and Anders went with it as Fenris brought their lips together in a kiss.

The roar of blood in his ears, the smell of Fenris’ aftershave, like cut grass and apples, the warm weight of the elf in his arms was all he knew for what seemed such a short while.  And then, the world came crashing back in again with Danarius’ voice - “We shall see how long it takes you to rue those words, Leto.  Henceforth, you are cut off.  No stipend, no university payments, nothing.  Now get out.  Both of you.”

 

Fenris stepped back slightly from Anders’ body, turning his head without letting go of the lapels of Anders’ jacket.  “Gladly,” he told Danarius, “By morning, we will be gone.”

“Oh no,” Danarius sneered, “You are to leave the premises immediately.  Be thankful I am allowing you to leave with the clothes on your back.”

“Darling,” Fenris’ mother said in a tremulous voice, but Danarius cut her off with a glance.  Then he levelled his gaze at Anders and told him, “Go upstairs and collect your animal.  Otherwise, I will have it destroyed.”

Anders felt his stomach pitch and he looked quickly at Fenris.  “Come with me,” he said quietly, “I’m not leaving you alone with him.”

Fenris finally dragged his gaze away from Danarius and nodded.  They left the room quickly, neither of them looking back.

* * *

They didn’t speak much on the way back to the airport.  Anders hugged Pounce’s carrier close to him and murmured quietly to the obviously distressed cat.  Fenris seemed lost, angry and sad and confused by turns, and Anders couldn’t think of a single word that would comfort him.  They were leaving three days earlier than intended, and it took some convincing on Anders’ part for the woman at the counter to change their tickets to a standby flight - but eventually, it was accomplished.

 

Finally, Anders sat next to Fenris as the flight attendant ran through the safety briefing, staring out the window, feeling horribly drained.  He sighed, his stomach in knots.  The plane began to taxi out, onto the runway and he felt Fenris shift slightly beside him.  What on earth could he say?  I’m sorry?  But he wasn’t, not at all - Danarius was awful, manipulative and cruel, there was no way that Fenris wasn’t going to be better off without him in his life, in spite of all his money.  It’s for the best? But there was no way to guarantee that - in many ways, Fenris’ life would be more uncertain now.  And there was no telling if someone like Danarius would deliberately go out of his way to sabotage any of their future plans.  The engines whined, the lights stuttered, and the plane lifted off from the ground.  Finally, the captain announced that they had achieved a cruising altitude, and winds were such that they’d see them at their destination five minutes earlier.   _A Satinalia miracle,_ Anders thought snidely, then gasped when he felt a warm hand move into his.

 

 

Fenris looked back at him, his eyes wide and clear.  He smiled slightly, and Anders asked the first thing which came into his head - “Did you mean it?”

Fenris was silent for a while.  He bit his lip, then nodded, his eyes never leaving Anders’ face.  “I did.  Every word.  But I may never have had the strength to tell him all of that if you had not been there.  Thank you.  And… I did mean it.  All of what I said.”

“All of what you… oh.”  Anders blinked, and a small, hopeful smile curled his lip.  

Fenris dropped his eyes and frowned, shifting his hand away, “But… you probably don’t… I mean, I cannot afford to pay your tuition, not…”

 

“Fenris.  Fenris,” Anders took a deep breath, snorted a laugh and shook his head, clinging to the ends of Fenris’ fingers,  “As if I care about that.   I… I love you too.  And I… look, I know things may change when we get back, but… I don’t want to go back to where we were, I want to… to be with you.  If you’ll have me.  For real, this time,” he smiled, and was relieved when Fenris smiled back.

“For real,” he murmured, and squeezed Anders’ hand. 


End file.
